Austin and Ally Forever
by RyleeLynch4ever
Summary: Austin and Ally have known each other for a year now and they are getting to know each other more and more. They realize they love eachother. What happens when Austin and Ally go too far and do a HUGE mistake? Will Trish and Dez be okay with their realationship? Read and Find out! Follow me on twitter @RyleeLynch
1. Chapter 1: You What!

**Hey guys, this is the first fan fiction I've ever written so please review to keep it going and to motivate me to write new chapters! Well here it goes! :D**

Ally's Pov

Austin and I have been friends for a year now and now that I've gotten to know him throughout the year I've noticed something... I might be in love with him... He's the cutest, sweetest guy I've ever met! His hazel eyes. messy blonde hair, beautiful laugh, his awesome voice, how he never let's me down... I just can't stop thinking about him. I spend all night tossing and turning around on my bed not being able to get him out of my mind. I would tell him but you know me, stage fright, shy, and I don't wanna mess up our partnership... Guess I'll just have to live with it, at least I spend every day at with him at school and after school.

"Hey Alls" I heard Austin say walking into Sonic Boom.

"Hey!" I said back looking at his beautiful eyes.

"Hey Alls, do you have a new song?" He asked and I didn't respond.

"Ally!" He yelled making me jump.

"Huh?" I said coming back into reality.

"Do you have a new song?" He asked

"Oh...No I-I don't" I said.

"Ally come one it's been 2 weeks since we've written a new song!" Austin said whining.

"Okay we'll write one later!" I yelled walking towards a customer.

Austin went upstairs to the practice room and I could hear him playing the piano.

"Guess who got a job at the Toy store!" Trish chimed walking into the store.

" Ally, you need to write a new song for Austin! The fans are getting desperate!" Trish yelled at me.

"Hey, don't blame me! I have this thing called writer's block and it doesn't let me write!" I yelled at Trish making her mad and storm out of the store. I heard the clock go off.

"Song time!" I heard Austin yell from upstairs. I looked up to find him leaning on the bars in front of the door that leads to the practice room, I sat down on the piano bench next to Austin and started playing some chords.

" We should make a pancake song!" Austin yelled excitedly.

"Austin I think you know the answer to that" I said to Austin

"But I love pancakes!" he complained

"But It's not the type of thing you write a song about" I said calmly

"awwww..." Austin whined

"We should write a fun song" I told him

"Okay" he nodded

3 hours later...

"Hey girl I'm waiting on ya  
I'm waiting on ya  
C'mon and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up the windows down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never never never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over a thing, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave the phone oh oh oh

Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never never never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

And live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

And girl  
You and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never never never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never never never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live  
Wanna live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live  
Wanna live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live  
Wanna live while we're young

Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young"

"YES, we wrote a new song!" Austin exclaimed

"And a good one too!" I yelled and high-fived Austin

" I heard some singing!" Trish said

"Me too!" Dez yelled

"Yeah we just finished a song it's called Live While We're Young"

"Cool let me hear it" Trish said

Austin played the song. I looked at the clock to find the numbers 10:05 on it.

"It's passed ten! I gotta get to bed get out guys!" I said pushing Austin, Dez and Trish

"Bye Austin I loved you" I yelled mindlessly

"What?!" he yelled

"Uhhhh... I love you Dallas! I was texting Dallas " I said giving out a fake laugh.

"No you weren't you said you love me" Austin teased me

"Uhhh... Yes I was Austin!" I said

"Sure you were" Austin said winking at me and walking out.

Austin's Pov

"I can't believe Ally said she loves me" I said to myself " I can't wait until tommorow!" I yelled.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Live While We're One or Austin and Ally all rights go to their rightful owners!**


	2. Chapter 2: Our First Kiss

**Well, here is my second chapter! I am in the mood to write and feeling really creative so this chapter might be a good one!**

Austin's Pov

I've been tossing and turning in bed all night, I just can't wait until tomorrow! I can't stop thinking about what Ally said. I know she lied to my face but I saw what I saw and she didn't even have her phone in her hand! I look over to my night stand to find the numbers 4:32 on the clock. " It's past 4:30!" I yelled forgetting I was at my house. " Austy?" I heard a little voice say "Austy why are you yelling?" I heard my little sister Ashley say " I can't sleep" I told her sitting up " You scared me..." she said hugging me. " I'm sorry Ash tell you what you can sleep here with you big brother" I say with a smile. " Yay!" she yells crawling into my bed.

In the morning...

"Wake up Austin!" I heard Ashley say. "Okay, okay I'm up! What do you want munchkin!" I said tickling her. " Mommy wanted to know if you could take care of me!" she said in a happy tone. " Well tell mommy she didn't even have to ask!" I said and she ran downstairs. I got dressed and went downstairs. " Hey mom." I said to my mom which was making breakfast in the kitchen. " Whatcha cooking? I asked " pancak-" I cut my mom off " Pancakes!?" I yelled sitting down on the dinner table and devouring my pancakes. " Austin I need you to watch Ashley..." my mom said " I know she already told me" I answered. "Well can you?" my mom asked, " yeah" I answered "Oh, and I'm gonna go to Sonic Boom to write a song with Ally." I told my mom "Didn't you write a song with her yesterday honey?" my mom asked. " Oh, yeah we did...Well gotta go!" I said trying to end the conversation " Okay" my mom said. " Come on, Ashley!" I yelled up the stairs. " Okay!" Ashley yelled back " Austin don't forget her bag." my mom said, " Mom does she really need a bag?" I asked "Austin she's 4..." my mom said " Okay" I answered and Ashley came down the stairs ready to go.

At Sonic Boom...

"Hey Ally!" I said walking into Sonic Boom " Hey Austin whose this?" Ally said addressing to Ashley. "Oh, Ally this is my little sister Ashley, Ashley this is Ally..." I said "Hi, you're pretty" Ashley said shaking Ally's hand, " aaaw... that's so sweet" Ally said smiling at me.

"Guess who got a job at the Computer Store!" Trish yelled walking into Sonic Boom "Hi!" Ashley said to Trish "Whose this Austin's daughter? Trish said sarcastically " No that's my sister shorty" I said to Trish and she rolled my eyes at me. " Hey Ash you wanna play the piano?" I asked Ashley and she nodded " Ally and Trish gave me weird look " I'm supposed to take care of her and she's like the best little sis ever!" I told Ally and Trish and they just went back to their business.

4 hours later...

"Hey guys" my mom said walking into Sonic Boom " Hey mom" I said and Ally waved " I'm here to pick up Ashley..." my mom said wondering where she was. " She's upstairs taking a nap" I answered "Okay,should I..." my mom said asking if she should go upstairs " I'll get her" I said heading upstairs " Wake up sleepy head" I whispered to Ashley carrying her downstairs "awwww!" Ally said at the site of me carrying Ashley while she was asleep " I know I'm hot" I said teasing Ally " yes yo- I was talking about Ashley " Ally said " Yeah nice save" I said walking out of Sonic Boom and laying ally down in her booster seat and walking back to Sonic Boom. " Hey Ally about yesterday..." I said making Ally blush " I wanted to uhh... say..." I said and Ally and my lips meet in a passionate kiss I felt fireworks, sparks, you name it I felt it. "Austin hurry u-" I mom was cut off by the sight of Ally and I kissing, ally and I instantly pushed away when we heard my mom. "Uhh...bye" I said awkwardly " yeah bye..." ally said and I walked out.

2 hours later...

"I kissed Ally Dawson!" I yelled when I walked into my room " You kissed that Ally girl?" I heard my brother say " yeah and it was awesome!" I answered to Andrew my older brother. " My little brother is growing up" Andrew said patting me on the back " Well, good night!" I said to Andrew. I walked to Ashley's room to find her still asleep. "Weird Ashley's been asleep for a long time..." I said to myself. I kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Ashley!

**Hey everyone! I'm feeling creative so there might be 2+ chapter updates today :D Also follow me on twitter #RyleeLynch. Well, on to chapter 3!**

I woke up to find myself in a silent house. "Mom?" I yell to see if anyone was home. I dial my mom's number on my phone and she doesn't answer " weird..." I said to myself and dialed my brother's number, but he didn't answer. I heard the front door fly open and looked over to find my older sister running up the stairs. " Abbi?" I said following her into my mother's room to find her getting clothes out of my mom and dad's drawers. " Abbi what's going on? Where is everyone?" I asked her but she didn't answer. " Abigail Moon what the hell is going on!?" I yelled desperately "Ashley!" was everything that came out. " What?! What's wrong with Ashley?!" I yelled at her. " She got hit by a car!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. I saw she was serious and started looking for clothes at Ashley's room and Andrew's room.

On the car ride to the Hospital...

Abi and I got into her car and we drove off to the hospital. The car ride was silent and we were both focused on getting to the hospital. My focus was broken by the sound of my phone ringing, I looked at it and saw Ally's name on the screen. I answered " Austin where are you, you're late to the team Austin meeting!" Ally yelled "Ally I'm so-" I was cut off by Ally " I thought you said no more Austin time, I can't believe you!" Ally yelled. " Ally I can't argue right now!" I yelled " Ashley is in the hospital!" I yelled "Oh...I'm sorry I-I didn't listen to you at first, Austin" Ally said apologizing " It's okay" I said accepting her apology " What happened to her?" Ally asked worriedly "She- she got hit by a car" I said to Ally but she didn't respond.

Abbi and I arrive at the hospital...

Abbi and I got to the hospital and burst out of the car and ran inside and asked the nurse in the front desk for Ashley Moon she addressed us to her room. We walked inside Ashley's room to find her unconscious on the hospital bed with casts on both arms and legs, wearing a neck brace, some bandages on her forehead and a huge bandage on the side of her head. "Ash..." I whispered and walked over to the side of her bed. " Ashley, please don't go, I love you, your the best sister anyone could ever ask for, please push through." I whispered to Ashley. I heard the door fly open and slam against the wall which scared me to death. "How is she!" Dez yelled, he and Ashley are like best friends. When they're together Ashley has the best time ever, she won't stop laughing. " She's in a-a coma" my mom said tearing up

**Sorry guys gotta cut the chapter short because my sister decided we should go shopping and my mom says I'm to young to stay home alone ( I'm 15).**


	4. Chapter 4: Ashley! Part 2

**Okay guys, here's chapter 4! Might be short cause its a part 2 not a full chapter. Don't worry There will be Auslly scenes in this chapter or the next :) Well, here you go! Chapter 4!**

****Dez and I stood there in shock. I snapped out of it and yelled " Mom! Why didn't you tell me my little sister was is a coma!" "I'm sorry honey, but I didn't want you to worry that much..." my mom said " Well, I'm happy you didn't make me sad!" I yelled and stormed out. I was furious at my mom so I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I wasn't looking so I bumped into someone. " I'm sorry" I said "It's okay" I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes and saw Ally, it was a little awkward since the last time we saw each other we kissed " Hey" she whispered and blushed " Where are you going?" Ally asked. " I don't know my mom kept Ashley's coma-" I was cut off by ally " She's in a coma!" she yelled. " Yes, why are you so worried?" I asked " You met her yestereday..." I said " Oh, I just know how much she means to you..." she said but I could tell she was lying. " Allyson Maria Dawson! The truth!" I demanded " Look Austin, my dad was gonna drop me off at your house we were in front of your house and I saw Ashley playing..." She said "Well..." I added " ...a bug flew into my dads eye and you know... he hit her..." Ally said and I just stood there silenced by shock suddenly everything went black...

**Cliffhanger! I told you it was gonna be short this was supposed to be the end of chapter 3 but my sister told me to get dressed cause we were leaving well chapter 5 later possibly through Ipad mini :D well bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening

**Hey guys! I wanna thank LovePeach16 and Munchiie for reviewing! This chapter is directly from my new Ipad mini! Well here goes chapter 5!**

Ally's Pov

"Austin!" I yelled when I saw Austin hit the ground unconscious. I placed his head on my lap and yelled for a nurse. Finally a nurse arrives to help Austin. She calls for backup and two male nurses arrive with a gurney. People were starting to stare and I started to chew my hair.

In Austin's Hospital Room...

It was 2:30am but I couldn't sleep. I started to shake as the thoughts of what Austin might do when he wakes up. I was sitting in the room when I noticed neither of Austin's parents knew where Austin was.

7:00am...

I jerked awake when I heard the sound of the door slamming against the wall. "Austin!" I saw his mom, dad, sister and brother in at the door. They all ran inside and the questions started coming. "What happened to him!" Austin' mom yelled. " He-he fainted" I said nervously knowing I'd have to tell them everything. I told the Moons what had happened and I noticed Mimi's( Austin's mom) eyes start to tear up. "I-I'm sorry" I said. "It's okay Ally" Austin's brother said, "Yeah, it wasn't your fault" Abi said "Yeah it was the bug's fault" Andrew said clenching his fist making everyone laugh.

An couple minutes later a nurse walked in with Austin's medical report." Well he has a concussion" the nurse said. "Is it serious?" Mimi asked. "Well it's in between it's not too serious...". "Thank god" Mimi said sighing in relief. I look over at Austin and smile knowing he's gonna be okay. Suddenly I realize he wasn't the only Moon in the hospital, "How's Ashley?" I asked. She's doing fine but, she's in a coma..." said Mimi.

Abi, Andrew and I were watching Tv and Austin's parents were in Ashley's room. I was focused on the Tv when suddenly I hear some moaning, I look over at Austin to find him squirming and pressing his eyes together. "Guys! He's waking up!" I yell and we all turn our attention towards Austin. I stand up and stand next to him. His eyes open " Ally?" Austin said waking up. " Yes?" I said " hows Ashley?" He asked and everyone sighed in relief that he still had his memory. "She's fine bro" Andrew said " Did she wake up?"he asked " No" I answered. "Uhhhh...guys how long was I out?" He asked "Oh, just over the night " Abi answered. " Well, I'm starving! Where are my pancakes?" he asked sitting up "Uh... there are none..." I said confused " Well, let's get some!" He said starting to get out of the hospital bed "woah, wait we don't know if you can stand up yet. We'll get you some" Andrew said grabbing Abi and walking out. " Finally alone time!" He said puckering his lips and I kissed my hands and softly smacked his puckered lips. "Is that all I get?" He asked, " Austin we're not an item, we just kissed you haven't even asked me out on a date..." I said. "Well do you wanna go out?" He asked "oh, no thank you..." I said. He rolled his eyes at me and sighed. Allyson Maria Dawson will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" He asked in a silly english accent " I would be delighted to" I said in the same silly accent he was using. "Yes!" he yelled and Andrew and Abi walked into then room with breakfast "pancakes!" Austin yelled yanking the pancakes form Andrew's hand and devouring the whole. I got a text from my dad saying he needed my help at Sonic Boom. " Gotta go to work" I said waving and smiling at Austin " bye gorgeous" he said blowing me a kiss, I winked at himnand headed to work.

Austin's Pov

"What was that about" Andrew said " We have a date" I said with a huge smile. " awwwww... I love love!" Abi yelled " That's what Ally says" I say day dreaming about her. " I love Ally" I say to myself and drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Ashley is back! You sure?

**Well guys, heres chapter 6 :) **

****" Mr. Moon you are free to go. " said the doctor with a smile. " Thanks " I said to the doctor and walked out of the room. We walked to Ashley's room to find her the same way she was when I left after my mom revealing her coma. " Hey guys! " my mom said sipping on her coffee. " How long has she been out? " i asked 3 days. " my mom said. I sighed and settled down to watch Tv.

2 hours later...

" Hey Austin " Ally said walking in with Trish. " Hey guys! " I yelled back " Awww... look at her so helpless..." Trish said. " I know, I just wish she would wake up and that everything could go back to normal. In that very moment when I said those very words, Ashley started moaning. I ran over to her side and grabbed her hand " come one Ash, wake up..." I said repeatedly. Ashley's eyes started to flutter open " She's awake!" I yelled kissing her on the forehead.

"Mommy..." Ashley said. " Yes honey?" My mom told Ashley with tears of joy dripping from her eyes. "Why is this man kissing me?" She asked and I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. "Honey thats not a stranger, thats your brother..." my mom told Ashley. "No...thats my brother" she said pointing towards Andrew. "And who's thats?" My mom said pointing towards Abi " That's Abi, mommy" she said. " And thats Ally and Trish..." Ashley added. In that moment I felt like I died in the inside. "How come she remembers people she,et years after she met me!?" I yelled and sat down in disbelief.

I pressed the button on the side table next to the hospital bed that calls the doctor and 5 minutes later he arrived. "Well I see she's woken up" the doctor said walking in. "Uhh... Doc is it possible for someone to forget 1 person but remember people she met after the 1 person she forgot.?" I asked the doctor. "Well Mr. Moon yes hats completely possible." The doctor said and once again I felt my heart being ripped out

**Sorry it's not too long but I think I'm getting writers block :( Not feeling so creative... I did the best I could hope it's enough! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: All out Auslly

**First of all I wanna give HUGE thanks to Lovepeach16 for telling more people to read. Well, heres chapter 7! Thanks LovePeach16! ;)**

I ran home the rain after what happened with Ashley. I just couldn't believe my baby sister forgot about me! I got home soaked and didn't even change my clothes I just plopped down on my bed and laid there until I heard the front door open. "Austin! Austin where are you!" I heard Ally yell from downstairs. "Go away!" I yelled at Ally but I could still hear her coming up the stairs. "Austin it's okay! The doctor said it might be temporary." Ally said trying to comfort me. "But what if it isn't!" I yelled at Ally. "Don't worry, Austin." Ally said ignoring my screaming. "Austin just take a nap and rest. I"ll stay right here with you" Ally said with a smile. I went to bed and Ally sat down on my desk. I drifted off to a deep sleep. I woke up a couple hours later to find Ally asleep on the chair she was sitting on. I got up and took grabbed her and placed her on my bed. "Austin what are you doing? Ally asked. "I want you to be comfortable not all uncomfortable on that chair" I told Ally and she just closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I layed down next to Ally and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

2 hours later...

"Austin, wake up" I heard Ally say and I did as I was told. "I'm leaving are you gonna be okay?" Ally asked. "Yes, I'll be okay. Guess I'l. just have to face the fact that my sister doesn't remember me." I told Ally and she hugged me. "Be brave!" Ally said walking out of my my room. "Ally we still going on that date tommorow?!" I yelled remembering our date. Ally put he thumb up and I guessed it meant a yes.

The next day...

Ashley is still in the hospital and Ally and I have our first date today. Im looked at the clock and saw our date was only one hour away. I took a long shower and got dressed and borrowed Andrew's car and picked up Ally. Ally got in the car "Hey gorgeous" I said and she blushed "Right back at you blondie" Ally said. "Where should we go?" I asked. "Hmmm... Golden Corral?" Ally suggested "Okay" I said and we were off.

At our date...

Ally and I got our food and settled down at our table. Austin thanks for taking me on this date" Ally said. "No problem, anything for the most beautiful girl in the world." I told Ally. Next thing I know Ally and I are kissing passionately. I drive to my house whe we were supposed to watch a movie. Ally and I sat down in the couch. I got tired so I laid down on Ally's lap,she started playing with my hair. I got up an kissed her on the lips. The kiss started getting more passionate. I carry Ally upstairs while still kissing her and we start taking off our clothes in my room. We're both naked on my bed and I pause and take out a small packet with a specific piece of plastic inside.

1 hour later...

Ally and I were still at it. "Austin don't you get tired!." Ally asked "Nope" I said. "Man, you're like a machine!" Ally yelled "Guess I am..."I said.

2 weeks later

Ashley still hasn't been released from the hospital and we've been bonding over my shift to look after her. She stopped calling me Austy but I've accepted it, maybe this happened for a reason.

I was watching Tv while Ashley took a nap. I head my phone read but I was too focused on the Tv and didn't bother looking at the caller id. "Hello?" I answered. "Austin I'm pregnant!" I heard the person say. "What!"I yelled waking up Ashley.

**Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers ;) I'll update tomorrow I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lets do this!

**Hey guys, I can't say anything about this chapter yet so read on! ;)**

"What do you mean your pregnant!" I yell into the phone. "You're gonna have a baby brother or another baby sister!" My mom yelled. "That's awesome!" I yelled. "Austin whats wrong?" Ashley asked. "Your gonna be a big sis Ash!" I yelled. "Yay!" Ashley yelled clapping. "I just couldn't wait to tell you so I just called!" My mom said still really excited. "Okay mom see you later." I said. "Hey Ash..." I said. "Yes?" Ashley responded."You mind calling me...Austy?" I asked Ashley. "Nope" she said with a smile. "Thanks Ash!" I said and kissed her on ther forehead.

It was Abi's turn to watch Ashley at the hospital so I went to Sonic Boom. "Hey Alls." I said walking into Sonic Boom. "Hey!" Ally said not looking from her book. "Anything new happen on you life?" Ally asked. "Well my mom is pregnant." I said." Oh, Austin you might wanna sit down" Ally said And I sat down worried about what she was gonna say. "Your mom isn't tne only one pregnant." Ally said."Your mom is pregnant too!?" I yelled before Ally could say anything."No Austin...I'm pregnant."Ally said and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped."But we used protection!" I yelled. "I know Austin, I guess it snapped or it was ripped or something." Ally said. "Well we gotta tell our parents ONLY our parents, my fans woul freak and my record label would drop me." I said. "Austin, I'm not sure we should keep it..."Ally said. "Ally I know we're only 16 but we can work it out..."I said. "I know but I'm not so sure we're ready to be parents. Guess we'lll just have to wait and see." Ally said. "Well we better got tell our parents, they might be able to help us..." I said and Ally and I started walking to my house.

At my House...

Ally and I walked in and my parents were getting ready to leave for their shift to watch Ashley. I looked over at All and she nodded. "Mom, dad sit down..." I said nervously. We all sat down on the couch. "Mom,dad...Ally is p-pregnant..." I said and my parents just sat there. My mom started to smile little by little."I can't believe it! I'm pregnant too!" my mom yelled. "You aren't mad?" I asked. "Yes I am very dissapointed Austin, this could have waited for a long time..." My mom said with a serious voice. I noticed my dad had left the couch I looked back and saw him sitting on the dinner table with his head down. "Well we gotta go..." I said to my mom, grabbed Ally and left.

At Sonic Boom...

"Austin if we were her just an hour ago, why didn't we tell my dad first..." Ally asked and I shrugged. We found Lester in his office and sat down. "Dad I-I have to tell you something..." Ally said nervously. "Yes..." Lester said. "Alls ifyou want I can tell him..." I whispered in Ally's ear. She shook her head and continued.

Ally's Pov

" I'm p-pregnant..." I told my dad and he dropped his pen. "Allyson Maria Dawson get the hell out, I don't want any babies at my house just so you can just leave it to me to take care of it while you go out!" Lester yelled. "But-" Ally was cut off by her dad " Get the hell out of my face!" Lester yelled and Ally burst into tears. "Whore" Lester yelled while we walked out. Ally was destroyed she wouldn't eat, talk, or get out of bed. She just cried all day and cried her self to sleep at night. Ally started living at my house since her dad kicked her out. "Alls it's okay we can keep the baby and proove your dad wrong!" I yelled and Ally finnally got up yeah thats exactly what we'll do!" Ally said. I smiled "but we need to get started right now, buy a car, a house, get jobs..." Ally said and I nodded. "Yes! We're keeping the baby!" I yelled hugging Ally.

**Ha! I bet I got you guys at the beginning. LovePeach16 Im glad your glad Ally is having a baby!**


	9. Chapter 9: Everything is going good!

**Hey guys, heres chapter 9! **

Ally's Pov

Austin and I agreed to get jobs, buy a car, and a house. Austin gets alot of money with his record label and stuff but I'm still getting a job because I don't wanna leave all the bills and other stuff to him. "Well Austin, I guess I should go job hunting..." I said. Suddenly I feel Austin's arms around me "Don't worry Alls I take care of everything. You just carry around lil' Austin jr." He said."How are you so sure it's and Austin and not and Ally..." I asked " Cause I'm awesome " he said flexing his muscles and I rolled my eyes at him..

That same night...

I was in Austin's room while he was dealing with some stuff at Star Records. I was watching Tv when I see the door open and Austin just stood there. He walked into the room with "swag" and flicked a small white piece of paper at me. I looked at it and saw it was a receipt. I looked at the balance and my eyes widened. " 50,000 dollars!" I yelled jumping up and down. "Guess we're getting the car first!" Austin said hugging me. "We'll go car hunting tomorrow" he said and I kissed him. I'm so excited! I yelled. I sat down on his bed and he walked into the shower. 5 minutes later he opened the bathroom door just a crack and called me. "Alls I forgot to bring a towel can you get me one?" He said. "Nope "I answered. "Guess you"ll just have to come out here and get it yourself." I said and winked. He sighed "Come one Alls" He said. "Nope" I said again. He sighed and gave up. He walked out with his arms up. "Ooooh...I like what I see..." I said and he rolled his eyes at me. He got dressed and laid down. We started kissing. We pulled away "Let do it Alls!" He said. "Uuuh... Austin if you haven't noticed...I'm already preggers..." I said. "I know Alls but it's been like 2 weeks and we'll be super quiet I promise." He said. "No you got me pregnant you gotta wait 10 months" I said and he gave me a strange look. "Alls you're gonna be pregnant for 9 months not 10..." I said. "Yeah I know but you gotta wait an extra month after a baby coming out of me." I said and he rolled my eyes at me. "Is it getting hot in here or is it me?"He said. "Uh... It's you..."I said. "Woo! It's really hot!" He said taking of his shirt trying to get me to "you know what" with him. "Forget it moon you're not getting laid tonight" I said. "Worth a shot..." He said laying down next to me and putting his arms around me. "I love you Alls..." He said. "I love you too Austin" I said and we both drifted off to sleep.

**Awww... What a beautiful ending! Good night guys ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: New Car!

**Double Digits Baby! Chapter 10! Guys remember to review for updates, lovepeach16 you don't need to ;)**

Ally's Pov

I woke up in Austin's arms. "Wake up sleepy head!" I whispered messing up his hair. "Hey! Watch the hair!" He yelled. "Ah, the beautiful voice of my baby daddy." I said making him chuckle. "Well we should get ready to buy a car!" I yelled excitedly. "Okay, and don't think we're getting some girly car!" Hey said walking into the bathroom. He turned on the shower the I heard him open the door just a crack. "Pssst..." He said through the crack in the door. "Pssst..." He said again. I walked over to the door. "Care to join me in the shower?" He said. I shook my head. "Come on Alls, 5 minutes!" "Okay!" I said giving up. I walked in to find him sneaking into the shower. "Nice cheeks." I commented making him laugh. I walked into the shower and our lips met in a passionate kiss...

20 Minutes later...

Austin and I had spent almost half an hour in the shower. We had an appointment at the car dealership at 11:00 and it was 9:30. "Austin what do you want for breakfast!" I yelled up the stairs getting shushed by Andrew. "Stupid question!" Austin yelled back and I rolled my eyes at him even tho he wasn't in the room. I prepared some pancake batter and made Austin a stack of pancakes. He ran down the stairs with some magazines in his hands. "Okay so, what car should we get?" He asked. "Well first of all, it has to be big." I said. Okay so a smart car is out of the question..." Austin said. "Austin, it was never in the question." I said making him laugh. "This one looks nice.." Austin said pointing at a Chevy Equinox. "No kinda small..." I commented and Austin rolled his eyes at me. "What about this one?" I said pointing at a Dodge Durango 2012. "Hmmm... I like that one." I said nodding. "So...thats it?" I asked. "Yep!" Austin said and the front door opened. Austin's mom was holding it open and his dad rolled Ashley in on a wheelchair. "Hey kiddo!" Austin said running towards Ashley giving her a hug. "Hey Austy!" She yelled hugging him back. Austin started talking with Ashley about how he got famous. About 15 minutes after Ashley's return home we were dropped off at the dealer by his dad.

At the Dealership...

Austin and I sat down at a table with the car dealer. Austin said we wanted the Dodge Durango and we took it on a test drive. We were lectured about the car until we finally arrived at the dealership again. "So did you like it?" The dealer asked. "We'll take it!" Austin yelled. We got the van in grey and were off to show it off to his family. We arrived at his house and everyone was amazed by the new car. We ate at Golden Corral to celebrate our new car and Ashley's release from the hospital. We had a very good time, afterward we went home and watched a movie...

**Hey guys I don't know what else to write! Next chapter will have Ally's first appointment and Ally and fight? Read and see!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Big Depression

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past few days :/ but here's one now :D Something terrible happens in this chapter, I came to thinking and thought they've been having a perfect relationship which nobody has so why should they! ( I wish they could but I wanna make the story more interesting) Here's chapter 11!**

Ally's Pov

Austin and I finished watching the movie and fell asleep on the couch. We had just gotten a car and had they best day of our lives, or so I thought. It was the middle of the night when I felt a stinging pain in my lower on my stomach. I yelped in pain waking up. "Austin!" I yell-whispered and Austin turned on the couch falling off. "Okay you got me up! Whats wrong?" He asked. "I-It hurts..." Was all I could get out of my mouth. "Okay...I'm gonna need a little more info..." Austin said. "My stomach hurts!" I yelled as I felt a warm liquid in my pants. "I reached into my pants getting a weird look from Austin. I pulled my hand out and felt something on fingers. Austin turned on the lamp and we both turned our attention towards my hand and saw...blood. "Mom! Dad! Ally's bleeding!" Austin yelled running upstairs. Austin, his mom, and dad ran down the stairs. "Let's go!" Austin yelled panicking. Austin and I got into our car and sped to the hospital.

At the hospital...

Austin carried me inside the hospital. "Austin out me down, I can still walk!" I yelled and Austin sighed and put me down. He explained the whole ordeal to the nurse in the front desk and she had a worried look on her face which worried me even more. The nurse walked us to a room and I laid down on the bed. A couple minutes later the doctor walked in. "Hello Ms. Dawson, I'm Dr. Martin." The doctor said introducing himself. "So what's wrong?" Dr. Martin asked. "Well everything was going okay until I woke up to a stinging pain in my stomach." I said. "Aaand..." Dr. Martin said. "Well, I checked my vaginal area and I had blood." I added. "Okay...Would you mind getting an ultrasound?" Dr. Martin asked and I nodded. "Okay so I'm gonna check for an heartbeat." Dr. Martin instructed. The doctor looked for a heartbeat for almost 7 minutes. "I'm sorry Ms. Dawson, I'm afraid you've had a...miscarriage" Dr. Martin said and I looked at Austin and saw he had his head in his hands. "I'll have to take out the dead baby..." The doctor added and I nodded with tears in my eyes.

After the baby is taken out...

The drive home was completely silent. I just couldn't believe it, it happened so fast in one night. We got home to get attacked by questions from Austin's family. We ignored them all and walked to our room. Austin plopped down on our bed and I went to the bathroom. I walked out to find Austin facing the wall. I laid down and noticed he was silently sobbing into his hands. "Austin I- I know what you're feeling but think of it...maybe god gave us a chance to have a normal teenage life." I said. "No Ally!" he yelled. "It's just that I was really looking forward to having a mini me or mini you running around the house." he added. "I know but-" I was cut off by Austin "Ally you aren't the first girl I got pregnant!" He yelled and I froze in shock.

**Sad chapter but HUGE cliffhanger what will happen on the next chapter! I actually felt really bad for them while writing this I imagined every single thing written in this chapter. But I wanna make this mor interesting the last two chapters felt like fillers! So i needed some drama. **


	12. Chapter 12: Well that fight didn't last

**I realized I kinda ruined the story BUT I'll make it better, its about their love and look at the title! Just wait and see you guysI've got a lot in store for this story and I also realized Dez and Trish haven't been a big part...I promise to add them to the story :D Well here's chapter 12!**

****Ally's Pov

"What!" I yelled. "Shush Alls! It's not exactly 2:00pm!" Austin yelled back. "Don't call me Alls...Why did you keep this secret from me!" I said getting up from the bed. "I thought it would ruin everything for us I had to change my number to get rid of that woman!" Austin yell-whispered. "What! So you just left her during her pregnancy!" I started yelling again. "No Ally, everything hat happened to us happened back then with her..." Austin said. "Oh so you're just some slut hunter!" I yelled at him storming out of the room. I was going down the stairs when I felt and someone grab me. "What!" I yelled. "Ally let me explain!" He yelled. "You have 5 minutes!" I told and sat down. "Her name was Aubrey and everything that happened to us happened back then, the condom snapped, we decided to keep the baby, then she had... a miscarriage except it happened during the day." Austin explained. "When did it happen?" I asked still mad. "A couple months before I met you, we broke up after she went crazy, she still believed she was pregnant." Austin said. I stood up and stomped into Abi's room. I laid out a sleeping bag and slept there for the rest of the night.

In the morning...

I woke up and Abi was gone. I walked out and went into Austin's room. I packed my things and headed towards Sonic Boom to apologize to my father. I was walking down the stairs and ignored all the good mornings from the Moons.I was about to go out the front door. "Where are you going?" Austin asked. "As far away from I cam get from you!" I said and slammed the door. I started running away from the Moon's house when I looked back to see Austin running towards me, I started running faster but obviously he was faster and caught up with me. "Ally! I don't get why you're so mad..." Austin said grabbing me by the arm. "Because all you want is sex!" I yelled trying to pull loose from his grip. "Ally! I'm a 16 year old hormone crazed teenager!" Austin said pulling me closer. "Well can't you hold them back!" I yelled. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you would have just held them back and resisted them!" I added. "If i would have held them back we wouldn't be kissing." He said and planted his lips on mine. I couldn't resist kissing back so I did. " I love you Ally..." He said into our kiss." I-I love you too..." I said feeling him smile into the kiss making me do the same. We pulled back fro air. "Come on let's get some pancakes!. Austin yelled making me laugh. We ran into the Moon house and Austin let go as he laid sight on a freshly made stack on pancakes. "Yes! Perfect timing!" He yelled and sat on the table excitedly. "Austin you are such an idiot." Abi said. "But he's my idiot..." I said pecking him on the lips and sitting down on the table next to him.

**What a beautiful ending! I'm so happy they made up :) Hope I satisfied you guys! What will happen next? I wonder what will... ;) **


	13. Chapter 13: What a Date

**Hey guys! I was thinking about writing another story but I'm not sure if I can handle writing 2 stories at once and school. Anyways I was pretty happy with the last chapter earned me 3 followers :) Well hope I can earn more followers and reviewers but I'm not one to hold updates hostage for reviews :)**

Ally's Pov

"Ally I know you wanted to prove you're dad wrong again but you gotta get over it you can always try again..." Trish said as I sat in the table dully eating pickles. "I know Trish but we're 16 we can wait, I want a baby just not now and if I do get pregnant again we're gonna keep it and Austin agrees with me too." I told Trish and she nodded. "So what do you wanna do..." Trish asked. "I don't know... I said. "Maybe we can write a song..." Trish suggested "Uh... We might need Austin for that..." I said. "Well we haven't written a song in a while but last time I wrote one for him without him It backfired." I told Trish."Hmmm... We can go shopping..." Trish suggested. "No, what if I run into my dad!" I said. "Relax Ally! We're not gonna run into you're dad. "Fine! But if I run into him you're gonna regret it." I said warning Trish.

At the mall...

"Let's go to the salon and get manicures" Trish suggested."Sure that'll be a good way to spend time." I said. We were halfway into our manicures when Austin called. "Hey Alls, I noticed it's been a while since we've had a date so does saturday at 8:00 sound.?" He asked."I would love it" I said smiling. "Finally everything is going back to normal" I said. "Thank god you were gone ever since you found out you were pregnant!" Trish said. "Awww...You're pregnant!" The woman doing my nails said. "Oh, not anymore..." I said looking down. "Oh, I'm sorry for you're loss. May I ask what happened?" The woman asked. "Hey she lost the baby a couple days ago shut up!" Trish yelled scaring the woman doing nails. "I'm sorry for her behavior, I had a miscarriage." I told the woman."Oh, I'm so sorry..." She said with a sad look on her face.

At Austin's House

I got to Austin's house at 7:00 so I got in the shower but before I went in the shower I sat down on the toilet and started writing on my book. I was writing for about 10 minutes when I heard the bathroom door open. "Austin!" I yelled covering myself. "Huh? Alls what are you doing..." He said laughing. "Get out!" I yelled covering myself with the shower curtain. "Alls you know I've seen much more than that!" He said closing the door behind him. "Wha-what are you doing?" I asked. "Care if I join?"he asked "No I don't mind hormone boy..." I say standing up and walking into the shower. "Alls don't you need to clean up..." Austin said. "I didn't do anything weirdo I just sat there." I said. "And you're calling me weirdo..."he said."Come one you're killing the mood" I said walking back in the shower.

15 minutes later...

Austin and I finally got out of the shower and forgot all about our date. "Wow Alls that was a really good time, if you know what I mean..." Austin said. "What was?" Mimi asked. "Uhhh... The time we spent together today?" I said. "Yeah nice save..."Mimi said raising an eyebrow. "That was awkward." I said amd Austin nodded. "Wanna watch some Tv?" Austin asked."Sure why not." I said. We laid down and I laid down on top of his chest listening to his heartbeat.

**I love those romantic endings :) What happened in the shower? Read on and review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Ally's Pregnant!

**Hey guys! I love that you all love my story I've only gotten 1 review saying someone doesn't like the story but I gotta keep calm and go on ;) I need your opinions on wether I should or should not another story about Austin and Ally. By the way guys this story is gonna keep going until...Don't wanna spoil so I can't say ;)**

****Ally's Pov

2 weeks later...

"Ally are you sure you're okay?" Austin asked worried about my constant barfing every morning for the past week. "Yes, Austin I'm okay it's just a little flu or something." I said trying to calm Austin down. "I don't know Ally..." Austin said grabbing my hair as I barfed once again. "Maybe it's a reaction to my new birth control pills..." I said and he thought about it. "Yeah, maybe it's the pills..." Austin said. We went downstairs. "Here Ally, drink this." Mimi said. "What is it..." I asked staring at the cup in front of me." It's tea, the recipe has been in my family for many generations we call it Miracle Tea! It cures everything." Austin's mom said. "Thanks..." I said hugging Mimi. I drank the tea and tried my hardest not to spit it out. "It's great..." I said trying to swallowing it. "No it's not..." Mimi said. "I know!" I said. "It's never tasted great it supposed to taste great." Mimi explained.

The next day...

I woke up and ran into the bathroom. Once again I threw up. "What the heck happened to the Miracle Tea!" I whispered to myself. "I don't know, it's never failed me..." I heard a familiar voice say. "Come help me don"t just stand there!" I yelled at Austin and he ran towards me holding back my hair. "I don't get it!" O yelled flushing the toilet. "Alls when did you get those birth control pills?" Austin asked. "A couple days ago..." I answered. "I- I think your pregnant Alls..." Austin said with a small smile on his face. "Oh my god!" I yelled. "Let's go to the pharmacy!" I yelled grabbing Austin's arm and heading toward the garage.

30 minutes later...

Austin and I arrived at his house with a couple of pregnacy tests. "I'm gonna change my shirt!" Austin said giving me a mean look. "Austin I said I'm sorry a million times already!" I yelled at Austin. "Tell that to the barf on my shirt!" He yelled back. I walked into the bathroom and did the pregnancy test and waited for the results. I called Austin down when before the results showed up. I grabbed the tests but didn't look at them. I handed them over to Austin and braced for the results. "It's p-positive..." I heard Austin say. I looked up at him. "I-I guess we have another chance at being parents." I said smiling. "Guess we do." Austin said kissing me on the lips.

During Dinner...

It was dinner and Austin and I planned on telling everyone. "Hey guys we got some news!" Austin said excitedly. "Ally is pregnant!" Andrew yelled. "What how did you know!?" I asked Andrew. "You guys may wanna consider being more quiet when in the shower." Andrew said. "Oh, I- I'm so embarrased. I said And Austin punched Andrew on the shoulder. "Ow!" Andrew yelled rubbing his shoulder. "Shut the fuck up!" Austin mumbled. "Well guys we're glad you have another chance at being parents, I'm starting to show myself." Mimi said and Mike ( Austin's dad) had no expreassion on his face. "Well Ally from now one it's gonna be diffrent!" Austin said. "No juk food, no soda, no driving, no going out without me- " I cut Austin off. "So I'm under Austin arrest..." I said. "Guess so." Austin said with a grin. "Yeah you better get some top notch securit because I am not gonna live under so many rules. I said hugging him.

**Austin arrest :3 just came to me. Yay Ally is preggers! Hope you like it review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The First Appointment

**Hey guys! I'm not in a good mood today -.- But thank you all for the reviews they always make my day :D I've gotten really good feedback and that is what motivates me to write or I would feel like I'm writing to ghosts. Well on to chapter 15! ;)**

****Austin's Pov 

3 weeks later...

"Austin wake up!" I heard Ally say shaking me. "Austin!" She yelled once again ten left. I went back to sleep. "Austin! I made pancakes!" I heard my mom yell and I got up and ran downstairs in a split second. "Where!" I yelled running into the kitchen. I saw my mom with a stack of pancakes in her hand. "Mine!" I yelled taking the pancakes from my mom and sitting next to Ally on the table. "Hey!" I said to Ally not looking away from my pancakes. "I did it!" Ally yelled. "Did what?" I asked with a mouthful of pancakes. I got you up at 6:00 am!" Ally said excitedly. "What I yelled grabbing Ally's phone and checking the time which read 6:05 am. "What the heck Alls!" I yelled dramatically. "Well we have an appointment, and we are going shopping..." Ally said. "I don't mind seeing my lil' bundle of love but I hate going shopping!" I whined. "Too bad." Ally said flatly. "Who's going anyways?" I asked. "Trish, your mom and Abi." Ally said. "Well, why do I have to go!?" I asked. "Because you said I couldn't go out without you!" Ally yelled. "Okay well I'm changing that rule. No going out without and adult." I said and Ally laughed."Okay dad!" Ally yelled pecking my lips before going upstairs.

Ally's Pov

I was in the shower when I heard the door open and close. "Austin?" I asked peeking out of the curtain to see Austin taking off his clothes. "Austin what are you doing!" I yelled. "Joining you in the shower!" He said. "Just because we did it once doesn't mean we can do it all the time." I said. "But-" I cut Austin off. "But I'll accept it this time, and we aren't doing anything you already got me pregnant!" I said as Austin walked into the shower.

10 minutes later...

"Austin come one we're gonna be late!" I yelled at Austin. "Coming!" He said and I heard steps getting closer. Austin and I were half way to the the Children's and Woman's hospital when Heard it on the Radio came on. Austin started singing along and honking his horn to the beat. "Austin!" I yelled laughing. Austin turned off the radio and opened the windows. "I love you Ally Dawson!" Austin yelled sticking his head out the window. Next thing I know I heard police sirens go off and Austin parked on the nearest spot. "Ha! That's what you get!" I said poking his stomach. "Shut up..." He said rolling down the window so the officer could hand us the ticket. Austin looked at the small paper in his hand. "250 bucks!" Aistin yelled and I laughed.

We finally arrived at the hospital. "We have an appointment under Ally Dawson..." Austin said to the woman behind the desk. "Whoah! You're Austin Moon!" The woman yelled amd everyone began to stare and whisper. "Well anyways, just in time Mr. Moon." The woman said. Austin and I walked into the room and I laid down. "Hello I'm Dr. Barns." A middle aged man said walking into the room. "Well, Ms. Dawson I'm gonna do a simple ultrasound just to check on the baby." Dr. Barns said taking out a tube with that really cold cream. "Ah! It's cold!" I yelled as the cream made contact with my skin. I was looking at the monitor when suddenly an image appeared on the screen. "Well there it is!" Dr. Barns said pointing at the baby. I looked over at Austin and he was smiling ear to ear. "It's really happening...again." I said to Austin and he lost his smile for a second but it was back as soon as he laid eyes on the monitor again. "Well there's the heartbeat!" Dr. Barns said when a small repeated thumping appeared. Austin and I took the pictures of our baby and were off. "Austin..." I said. "Yes?" Austin answered. "I just wanna say thanks for giving me this beautiful gift." I said and Austin hit the breaks. "What!" I yelled scared to death. "Your welcome." Austin said smiling and pecked my lips. "Austin! You've gotta stop with the crazy driving. I said as I heard sirens once again. "You see what happens!" I said poking his stomach once again.

**I love this chapter! I don't know why but it I think it ended pretty good :) Review please they really do help!**


	16. Chapter 16: Ally's Pregnancy is Exposed

**Hey guys! Guess what! I'm feeling creative today! I've had a great day! Except me slipping and scrapping half my knee off -.- other than that epic day :D My dog's tumors disappeared, my dad got back from korea and we're going to California to visit my cousin's (No it's not the Lynch's). Well on to chapter 16, something is gonna happen ;)**

****Austin's Pov

"Hey Austin! Wake up!" Dez yelled from outside the window. "Dez I told you months ago you don't need to sneak around!" I said helping Dez in. "Where's Ashley?" Des asked. "She's in her room..." I said and Dez ran out to her room. I laid down for just a second. "Austin!" I heard Ally yell from downstairs. I stood up and ran downstairs. "What! What's wrong!" I yelled worriedly heading towards Ally. I finally arrived to the family room where Ally was sitting staring at the Tv with her mouth wide open. "What! What is it?" I asked and Ally simply pointed towards the Tv and pressed rewind. "...Overnight internet sensation Austin Moon got partner/songwriter and now I'm guessing, babymommy, pregnant? Just at the age of 16?" The anouncer said and Ally paused the Tv. "They...they know..." I said in shock and sat dowm next to Ally. M-my career is ruined just like that..." I said And next thing I know I hear my phone ring. I went upstairs and grabbed ot from my desk. I looked at the Caller Id to find the name Jimmy Star on the screen. "Oh no..." I said to myself and Ally walked in. "Who is it?" She asked. "Jimmy..." I said picking up. "He-" I was cut off by Jimmy. "Austin Moon what the heck is going on!" Jimmy yelled. "Look Jimmy O realize you must've seen the news about me and I-it's all true. I said to Jimmy. "Well I bet you'll be glad to hear this: You are fired!" Jimmy yelled. "But Jim-" I was cut off by Jimmy once again. "I don't care if you're having a baby you are fired!" Jimmy said hanging up. "It's over Alls I gotta get a real job..." I said laying down and smashing my face in my pillow. "Austin it's okay I'll get a job too" Ally said. "No Alls you are gonna stay here and take care off the baby." I said and Ally smiled. "Listen Austin, I'll talk to my dad and ask him if he can give you a job." Ally said. "No Alls, even if you do talk to him he doesn't pay enough. And it's only 2 more weeks until school starts..." I said. "Let's talk aout this later right now let's cheer you up with some pancakes!" Ally said. "I don't feel like eating pancakes." I said and Ally's jaw dropped. "Wait a sec... Dez came here earlier he's at Ashley's room." I said heading towards Ashley's room.

Ally's Pov

Austin and I walked into Ashley's room to find Dez and Ashley asleep on Ashley's bed. "Awwww..." I said. "You think Dez is cute!" Austin yelled." Yes Austin, I think he's cute" I said sarcstically. "What!" Austin yelled. "Austin it's sarcasm!" I said walking downstairs. "Okay, we need a plan!" I said taking out the pancake mix. "Well, I need a job or two, I'm not sure I'm even going to school, I'm not sire what else..."Austin said. "I was gonna surprise you with a house when I got enough money but that dream is down the drain" Austin said. I finished making the pancakes and we sat down on the table. "Hey guys!" Mimi said sitting down and grabbing a couple pancakes. "What's up guys?" Mimi asked. "Well I got fired-" Austin was cut off by his mom. "What!" Mimi yelled. "I said I got fired because someone exposed Ally's pregnancy." Austin said. "Who!" Mimi yelled. "I don't-" I cut Austin off. "Wait, the only people that knew were the ones on the waiting room and the nurse behind the desk in the Hospital." I said. "Yeah we got suspects!" Austin yelled standing up. "We're not sewing anyone." I said and Austin sat down going "Awwww...Why!" "We don't got the money!" I yelled and stuffed pancakes in his mouth. "Well we gotta do something about it!" Austin said standing up once again. "I don't know Austin..." Mimi said. "Yeah well I do, we gotta come up with a plan!" Austin said with a smile.

**Well it started well but I didn't know how to end it. What will happen with Ally's pregnancy will they be able to afford a baby? Read on and Review! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Ally's Second Appointment

**Hey guys! I feel a bit less creative than yesterday but I feel creative! In this chapter Ally is 2 months pregnant and has her second appointment but it isn't any ordinary appointment ;) By the way don't be scared to give any suggestions on what to do in future chapters! When Ally reaches 4 months you will be able to vote! Wether the baby will be boy or girl and maybe vote for baby names ;) On to chapter 17!**

Ally's Pov

"Austin wake up!" I chimed and Austin sat up. I walked into the bathroom and took a long shower, I expected Austin to come in the shower the shower with me but he never came... After about 20 I finally walked out of the shower, got dressed and went into Austin and my room. "Austin!" I yelled as I saw him still asleep. "Austin wake up we're gonna be late!" I yelled and he ran towards the bathroom. " I was gonna make pancakes, but you decided to stay asleep." I yelled from outside the bathroom door. "Nooo!" I heard Austin yell from inside the bathroom and I laughed.

On the way to the hospital...

"I can't believe you didn't make pancakes." Austin whined. "Well I wasn't the one that decided to go back to sleep after I woke YOU up." I yelled and Austin playfully rolled his eyes at me. "You know you love me." I said kissing his cheek. Austin and I arrived at the hospital and walked up to the same woman that was there the last time we came to an appointment. "Hi!" The woman said happily. "Hi appointment for Ally Dawson..." Austin said to the woman as she began searching through the computer. "Ok Ms. Ally Dawson in that room over there." The woman said grabbing a necklace. "Nice necklace" Austin complimented her necklace. "Thanks I got it with the money I got from Miami news." She said with a smile. Austin rose his eyebrow and looked at me. "How did you get money from Miami news?" I asked curiously. "Oh I turned in the story of yo- I did a little extra work for them." She suspiciously. "Hmm..." I said giving the woman a glare and grabbing Austin's hand dragging him towards the room. "Hello Ms. Dawson I've been waiting for quite some time." Dr. Barns said getting out the equipment for my ultrasound. "Okay Ms. Dawson brace yourself." Ally said wincing as the cold cream made contact with her skin. We all turned our attention towards the monitor. Before we knew it our beautiful baby showed up in the monitor. "Hey! It actually looks like a baby!" Austin said excitedly. "Yeah it actually does!" I said looking at Austin to find a huge smile on his face. "Well your baby is healthy as can be!" Dr. Barns said. "Thanks." I said wiping the cream off my stomach and walking out. Austin and I were walking in front of the front desk and once again I glared at the woman behind it which by now had noticed I hated her. She stuck her tongue out And I snapped. "Okay thats it!" I yelled releasing Austin and walking towards the woman. I was about to slap her but before I could Austin grabbed me. "Let me at her! She doesn't know what she did!" I yelled and she rolled her eyes at me. Because of you Austin got fired!" I yelled before the front doors slid shut. "Alls! Control yourself." Austin yelled at me in disbelief of what I did. "Sorry Austin, hormones" I said apologizing for my behavior. "Who's the hormone crazed teen now!" Austin yelled and I glared at him making him laugh. "Oh Alls, I love you too" Austin said with a dumb smile. "I love you too" I sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

**Oh, Ally is changing. What changes will she go through next? Well Austin and Ally know who exposed her pregnancy so what's gonna happen now? Review please! I might update twice tomorrow by the way so check up!**


	18. Chapter 18: Catching up with our Friends

**Hey guys! I'm a little mad at you for not reviewing on chapter 16 and 17! I shouldn't even update but I don't hold updates hostage for reviews ;) and I can't let you guys down :).**

****Austin's Pov

"Alls wake up it's past noon!" I yelled at the still sleeping Ally. "Leave me alone!" Ally said squirming on the bed. "No you gotta wake up! It's past noon!" I said shaking her. "That's no reason to wake up!" She yelled into her pillow. "Come on Alls I feel like going out!" I said enthusiastically. "No!" Ally yelled throwing her pillow at me and hitting me in the face. "Okay that's it..." I said grabbing Ally and throwing her over my shoulder. "Austin stop! You're gonna hurt the baby!" Ally yelled hitting my back. "Relax! You're stomach isn't even touching me." i said setting her down on the couch. "Alright you got me to wake up! What do you want!" Ally yelled at me. "Well it's been forever since we've gone out with Dez and Trish..." I said and she nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's okay." Ally said standing up. "Where're you going?" I asked. "Well, I need to brush my teeth, take a shower and no you cant join!" Ally said. "But Alls!" I said putting on a puppy dog face. "No Austin." Ally said going upstairs. "Austin! Call Trish and Dez!" Ally yelled from upstairs. "Okay!" I yelled back and took out my iPhone.

Conversation: _Dez- Italic _/**Austin- Bold**.

_Hey Austin!_

__**Hey Dez, Ally and I were wondering if you wanted to hangout at the mall like old times...**

**__**_Sure! What time?_

**I don't know like at 3:00 or 3:30...**

_Okay! Oh, I gotta go my dog just sent me a text..._

"Typical Dez." I said to myself while dialing Trish on my phone

Conversation:_ Trish- Italic / __**Austin- Bold**_

_Hey Austin! What's up?_

**Hey Trish! Wanna come hangout with Ally, Dez and I?**

_Sure! But why is Dez coming?_

**Because! Ally and I want it to be like when we first met! Just the four of us against the world!**

_Okay, okay! I'll go!_

**Good! Meet us at the mall at about 2:00!**

_What! But that gives me half an hour to get ready!_

**Sorry guys gotta cut the chapter short! I gotta go my sister is in labor! :D**


	19. Author's Note

**Hey guys don't have much time but I have time to write this. Sorry I can't update :/ I'm going to the hospital again to see my beautiful niece :D She looks exactly like Ross Lynch her beautiful blonde hair and she is really long (a.k.a tall) btw her name is Angela! Angela Sophia Rodriguez! I love her so much! Well anyways I can't update so I might ( 0.1% I might update twice tomorrow so please be patient and I'm really mad at you guys for not reviewing I might even not update until Iget reviews because they motivate me! So review! Bye I might be mad but I still love you guys! **


	20. Chapter 20: Austin's Torture

**Hey guys! I'm so happy right now and I wanna say thanks for reviewing ;) btw bdawranglers, don't apologize I actually thank you for commenting because critisism helps! So criticize suggest! I do realize I've been doingna lot of filler chapters but I wanna make this story long ;) On to chapter 19!**

****Austin and Trish's Conversation continues...

**Well too bad! I never let Ally down plus we haven't hung out in some time...**

_Fine I'll go! But only for Ally! Not for you or that Wacka-doodle._

"That should get her there early!" I said placong my iPhone on the coffee table.

"Austin! Did you call Dez and Trish?" Ally yelled from upstairs. "Yeah I told Trish

to be there at 2:00 and Dez at 3:00" I told Ally and she had a confused look on

her face. "I told Trish to come an hour earlier so she'll be there on time." I said

Ally nodded. "Smart" Ally commented sitting on the couch.

Ally's Pov

15 minutes later...

Austin and I headed off to the mall at 2:00 so we could have a lil' date. "Wanna

go the the Melody Diner." Austin suggested. "Okay I want some more of that

chicken pot pie!" I said with a smile. "Cravings?" Austin asked. "Nope...

remember how Dez had that Chicken Pot Pie addiction..." I said and Austin

nodded. "Well..." I said to Austin reminding him about how I became addicted to

Chicken Pot Pie too. "Well let's go!" Austin grabbing my hand and dragging me

towards the Melody Diner. Austin and I sat down in a stall. "Welcome to the

Melody Diner! May I take your order?" A male waiter sang to us. "Uhh..." I said

looking through the menu. "We'll have 2 chicken pot pies!" I said with a smile.

"Oh sorry miss... The chicken pot pies have been discontinued..." The man said.

"Oh man! Well we'll have some burgers..." I said looking at Austin. Ausn and I

talked for the remaining time before Trish and Dez got here. "Hey guys!." Trish

said walking in the Melody Diner. "How did you know where we were?" Austin

asked. "Oh, I texted her" I said to Austin moving over so Trish could sit. "I

should text Dez!" Austin said picking into his pocket and frowning. "What's

wrong?" I asked at Austin's frowning face. "I left my phone..." Austin said

looking down. "Irresponsible! I don't know how you're gonna be a dad." Trish

said laughing at Austin. "Text him Alls!" Austin said mad at Trish. "Oh no need

to!" Dez said popping up from the stall behind ours. "Dez!" We all yelled in

unison. "How long have you been there!" Trish yelled." "About half an hour..."

Dez answered. "oh Dez..." I said shaking my head and rubbing my temples.

"So I was thinking watching a movie..." Trish suggested. We all agreed and

proceeded towards the movie. "4 tickets for Twilight." Ally said to the ticket

vender. "Uhh... No Alls! Dez and I are not watching Twilight!" Austin said turning around to find Dez slipping on a Twilight hoodie. "Fine" Austin said handing me the money for his and my ticket.

Austin's Pov

After 2 and a half hours of torture...

"Finally" I yelled as the movie ended. "Austin shush!" Ally yell-whispered. "Let's go!" I said heading outside. "I can't believe I had to sit through that!" I yelled once we got outside. I could hear Dez and Trish talking about the movie behind me. "Let's go...I just wanna forget about the torture you put me through Alls." I said getting into the car.

At home...

"Watcha doing?" I asked Ally which was sitting on the couch. "They're playing Twilight and Twilight: Breaking Moon!" Ally said enthusiastically and I could hear Abi running down the stairs. "What! Wy didn't you tell me!" Abi yelled. Ally and Abi were hypnotized by the Tv and didn't look away for a second. "Weeell... I'll be up in my room..." I said awkwardly backing up the stairs and plopping down on my bed.


	21. Chapter 21: Ally's Third Appointment

**Hey guys! The last chapter was a re-make by the way. I wrote it and I was pretty proud of it, I was writing it on my laptop, and it just randomly restarted! And I lost it. I realize the last chapter wasn't the best, but I tried :) On to chapter 21!**

Ally's Pov

"Austin! Wake up!" Ashley yelled jumping up and down on Austin's bed. "Hey munchkin!" Austin said getting up and hugging Ashley. "Soo... i have to yell at you a million times and she just yells your name once and your up?" I asked Austin leaning on the door. "Pretty much...yeah." Austin said excessively nodding. "Well get up we go appointment!" I said taking Ashley's hand and walking towards the kitchen. A couple minutes later Austin came dow the stairs with a confused look on his face. "Where is everybody?" Austin asked. "Oh, your mom, dad, Abi, and Andrew went out grocery shopping, I told your mom I would watch Ash for the day." I said grabbing the pancake batter and placing it somewhere else so I could reach the waffles. "What! Waffles!" Austin yelled ruining into towards me. "Yep!" I said popping the p at the end. "But I hate waffles!" Austin whined. "There's no time to make pancakes!" I said placing a pair of waffles in the toaster. "Fine! I'll eat some cereal!" Austin said frowning and grabbing the cereal box violently from the counter top. "Hey! It's not my fault!" I yelled at Austin. The waffles popped out of the oven startling me and Ashley. "Here, Ash." I said kindly placing the waffles in front of Ashley And pouring syrup on them. "Thank you, Ally!" Ashley said with a smile. "Awww... You're welcome!" I said smiling at Ashley.

"Austin hurry up we're gonna be late!" I yelled up the stairs. "Wait! I can't find my phone!" Austin yelled and I playfully rolled my eyes at him even tho he can't see me. "When was the last time you saw it?" I asked Austin walking into is room with Ashley. "Yesterday after calling Dez and Trish to go to the movies!" He said opening and closing his drawers desperately. "Well we can look for it when we get home!" i said yanking him by the arm and walking towards the car. "All buckled up Ash?" Austin asked Ashley looking at her from the rear view mirror. "Yes! I'm ready!" Ashley said smiling at Austin through the mirror.

Austin and I arrived at the hospital but before I could open the door he locked them. "What's going on?" I asked. "Please don't yell at that nurse in the front desk, for Ashley's sake..." Austin said seriously. "Fine!" I said opening thedoor and walking out. I look back to find the cutest thing I've ver seen, Austin carrying Ashley. "That's you in a couple years." I said and Austin put on his "Seriously?" face. Austin and I walked into the hospital to find a new nurse at the front desk. "Appointment for Ally Dawson..." Austin told the nurse And she began searching through the computer. "Ah, Yes Ms. Dawson you're a little late so you're gonna have to wait..." The woman said and I glared at Austin. "Okay." Austin told the nurse as we walked away. "You see what you did!" I yell-whispered at Austin as we sat down. "Relax! It's only a couple minutes.

Austin and I were waiting for about 15 minutes when the woman finally came out. "Ms. Dawson!' The nurse yelled and Austin, Ashley, and I walked towards the doctor's office. "Hello Ms. Dawson" Dr. Barns said walking into the room. "The usual?" I asked and Dr. Barns nodded on response. "Okay Ms. Dawson brace for the cream." Dr. Barns said as his hand approached my stomach. "There it is!" Dr. Barns said pointing to the monitor. "Look Ash! That's you're little niece or nephew!" Austin said told Ashley lifting her so she could see the monitor. "Wow there's a baby in the Tv!" Ashley said in awe. "No, the baby is inside Ally's belly." Austin explained to Ashley. "Who put it in there?" Ashley asked. "You big brother!" I said before Austin could say anything. "Why?" Ashley asked. "Because Ally and Austin want to be parents." Dr. Barns said. "Wow!" Ashley said touching the part of Ally's stomach that wasn't covered in cream. "Well Ms. Dawson, Mr. Moon, your baby is healthy as can be! Your doing a superb job!" Dr. Barns said with a smile. "Austy... Where do babies come from?" Ashley asked while we were walking towards the car. I looked over at Austin who had a terrified look on his face. "I'll tell you when you're older..." Austin said awkwardly.

**I'm pretty please by this chapter. What happened to Austin's phone.? Why os there a different nurse? This part is where it's starts getting interesting... Review guys don't forget to Review guests, members i don't care reviews always help like brwranglers and DetectiveLilyLuna you guys make my story better criticize it makes my story better for you guys give me suggestions! And I might just make them part of the story! Love you guys you're the best! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: We got a problem!

**Hey guys! I'm so happy cause you guys liked chapter 21! I"m also happy because you guys are being honest in your reviews! Well that's all. On to Chapter 21!**

****Austin's Pov

Ally, Ashley and I arrived home after Ally's appointment. "Hey guys!" My mom said excitedly putting away some groceries. "Hey Ash, did your brother take good care of you?" Mimi asked. "Yes!" Ashley said nodding and smiling. "Hey Austin!" My mom yelled stopping Ally and I from goin up the stairs. "Yes?" I asked facing her. "I got an appointment at 3:00. I'm leaving Ash here do ou mind?" My mom asked. "Of course not mom plus I got Andrew, Abi, and Ally!" I said. "No, Andrew is going to his friends birthday and Abi is going to the movies with her friends." My mom explained. "Well I don't care if it's only me I'm gonna watch her." I said halfway up the stairs. "Thanks!" My mom yelled from downstairs. "Okay Alls, help me find my phone!" I told Ally which had plopped down on my bed. "I'm tired!" Ally yelled into her pillow. "Fine I'll look for it myself!" I said grabbing Allys phone. I called my phone through Ally and couldn't hear it ring. "I don't get it I remember putting it on the coffee table downstairs!" I said in frustration. "Hello?" I heard a female voice say through Ally's phone. "What the... Hello!?" I said desperately. "Who is this! Where's my phone!" I yelled getting mad. "Awww... Austin you don't recognize my voice?" I heard the woman at the other side say, her voice starting to get familiar.

"Aubrey!" I yelled finally recognizing the voice completely. "Yay! You guessed it!" Aubrey said with an evil smirk. "How did you get my phone!" I yelled walking downstairs. "Oh, I don't know..." She said making mewanna slam Ally's phone against the floor. "Oh Austy! You forgot to put the pancake mix away! Oh wait Ally did!" Aubrey said and I looked over to the counter top andsae the pancake mix on it. "How did you- listen to me phsyco! You better get away from my house or you're gonna regret it!" I said seriously. "Boo hoo! You better watch out..." Aubrey said hangong up. I sat down on the couch and ran my hand through my hair still frustrated.

A couple hours later Ally woke up. "Alls! We're being stalked!" I yelled. "What! Ally yelled back. "I-it's Aubrey she stol. My phone an- She's been inside the house!" I yelled in realization. "Austin calm down!" Ally yelled trying to calm me. I-I can't, what's gonna happen when the baby arrives..." I said worried. "Relax Austin we'll call the cops aneverything will be okay!" Ally said calmly. "I hope..." I said worriedly.

**Kinda short... But I wanted to end it there. Next chapter we'll see what Mimi's baby is gonna be! Boy or Girl? Hey guys don't forget to review! And give me some names that start with A because I don't know what to name Austin'snew sibling. Love ya ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: We can't tell mom!

**Hey guys! Second update today! Hope I made you guys happy! Tomorrow there might be a slight chance of me updating and if I do it will be at night ( well where I live). Austin and Ally WILL write a song soon don't worry ;) On to chapter 23! **

****Austin's Pov

"Ally mom is back! I wanna know if I'm gonna have a little brother or sister!" I said excitedly. "Hey guys!" My mom said. "Sooo...?" I said anxiously. "Austin you're gonna have to wai until Ai and Andrew come back, and Andrew is spending the night at his friend's so you're gonna have to wait." My mom said placing the envelope she had on her hand on the dinner table. "Austin are you gonna tell your mother about our little problem..." Ally asked pulling me aside. "No I-I don't wanna worry her..." Austin said concerned about his mom. "Then what are you gonna do, she's probably watching us right now." Ally said. "Well guess who's NOT sleeping tonight." I said and Ally shrugged. "I'll ask my dad if we can set up some cameras and we can call the police." I said. "Okay..." Ally responded to my plan. "Well since your not gonna tell us I'm gonna go to sleep." I announced and went to my room.

Ally's Pov

"I'm home!" I heard Andrew yell from downstairs. "Finally!" Austin yelled as he flew off the bed. I walked downstairs and saw everybody sitting on the couch and Austin and Ashley on the floor. "Al-" Austin yelled but I cut him off by yelling "I"m right here!" "Okay so mom..." Austin said holding out the o in mom. "Okay since everyone is here..." Mimi said. "C'mon!" Austin said desperate to find out his little brother or sister's gender. "Okay guys so I'm having a..." Mimi said pausing for dramatic effect. "A boy!" Mimi yelled excitedly. "Yes!" Austin yelled jumping up. "We're gonna have a little brother Ashley!" Austin yelled lifting Ashley from the floor. "So what are you gonna name him?" Abi asked. " We've been thinking and I we wanna name him Aaron Sophia Moon." My mom said. "What! No!" Andrew and I yelled in unison. "We were just kidding!" My dad said. "Oh thank god." I said in relief. "But, why did you name me Austin Monica?" I asked. "It was Abi's idea." My mom said looking over at Abi which hade a huge fake smile on her face. "Hey I was 4!" Abi said defending herself. "Dad follow me..." I said walking upstairs and my dad behind. "Yes...?" My dad asked. "Listen... Remember Aubrey..." I told my dad and he nodded. "She' stalking me and Ally." I told my dad and his eyes widened. "Well we gotta do something about it son!" My dad said concerned. "Yeah, Ally and I were thinking calling the cops to keep an eye on us and placing some cameras." I told my dad and he nodded once again. "Well we'll do all that tomorrow, your mom and I are going to get some maternity clothes today." My dad said walking out.

**I seem to write right before people want me to do stuffof times. I got invited to the movies and I have to get ready so like before gotta cut the chapter! Abbey1012 I picked your names! :D gotta go!**


	24. Chapter 24: Hope this works

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday (not because it was thanksgiving, I had plenty of time after my family reunion.) my dog got really sick and we had to take him to the pet hospital :(. Anyways! On to chapter 24!**

Austin's Pov

Today my dad and I are getting those cameras and calling the cops. Although I have a feeling that she knows about our plans... "Austin let's go!" My dad yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" I answered turning to Ally. "Are you coming?" I asked Ally. "No, I'm going to the mall with Trish." Ally said putting on her earrings. "Okay, but be careful!" I said running out of the room.

"Okay dad so what are we gonna do first?" I asked my dad. "I'll tell you in the car, I don't want anyone overhearing us." My dad said opening the front door. We walked to the car an drove off. "Okay son, first we're gonna go to the police station." My dad said. "Oh, so they can tell us what to do!" I said understanding my dad. "Yes." My dad responded. My dad and I arrived at the police station and walked up to the front desk. "May I help you?" The woman asked."Yeah we got a problem." I said to the woman that started looking familiar. "Which is?" The woman asked taking out a check board. "I used to date this girl and we broke up year ago. She sorta never got over me so she stole my phone and started stalking me." I said as the woman wrote everything I said on the check board. "Okay Mr. Moon, is there a reason she is stalking you?" The woman asked. "Waithow do you know who I am..." I asked The woman and she took out her phone which had a picture of her daughter in her room with various posters of me. "Oh... Anyways, I-I got her p-pregnant." I confessed to the woman who's eyes widened as she heard the word pregnant. "Anything else..." The woman said raising her eyebrow. "Well, I have a girlfriend and I guess she's jealous..." I said. "Okay Mr. Moon, I would suggest putting up cameras and motion sensors in your property." The woman said to my dad. "And we'll have some officers place cameras in some trees. But it'll cost you a bit." The woman said. "How much?" My dad asked. "Well it depends what you want we'll have someone pass by your house tomorrow or the day after." The woman said. "Hey! Didn't you work as the security guard on the Helen show?" I asked finally recognizing her. "Yeah I did until your a girl and this magician passed by me and I was fired." The woman said and I tried my hardest not to laugh. "Well, Have a good day!" My dad said as we walked out. "Well hope this works..." My dad said. "Me too..." I said with a worried face.


	25. Chapter 25: Ally's Book is Gone

**Hey guys! I can't believe I've reached 25 chapters! Many more to come! I wanna say thanks for reviewing and sorry for thelast chapter being so short I didn'r know what else to write :/ On to chapter 25!**

****Austin's Pov

"Hey Ally!" I said to Ally as I walked into my room. "Hey, am I showing?" Ally asked raising up her shirt and standing infront of the mirror. "Umm... Nooo not at all!" I said with a fake smile. "I'm fat aren't I..." Ally said with a frown. "No Ally! You have a miracle happening inside you!" I said hugging her. "Thanks Austin." Ally said happily. "Now leave I wanna write in my book... Speaking of my book where is it?" Ally asked. "Don't ask me! You don't let me touch it!" I said putting my arms up im defense. "Austin! Where is it? You touched it once I bet you touched it again." Ally said following me out of my room. "Ally I swear I didn't take it!" I said going down the stairs. "Then if you didn't who did?" Ally asked. "Well for starters you haven't even looked for it you just accused me of taking it" I said. "Ugh!" Ally yelled stomping upstairs. "Hormones..." I said to myself and got up to apologize. "Alls..." I said kindly as I opened the door. "Leave me alone!" Ally yelled into her pillow. "Come on Alls don't make sich a big deal about this!" I said walking into the room. "A big deal!" Ally yelled pushing me out and slamming the door in my face. I sighed and walked downstairs. "What's wrong?" My mom asked. "Ally is overreacting because I yelled at her." O said plopping down on the closest chair. "Well honey, sometimes we pregnant woman become very sensitive because of our hormones." My mom explained. "I know but I didn't know they became so sensitive." I said running my hand through my hair. "Don't worry, she'll get over it." My mom said. " Oh, and Ally also lost her book have you seen it?" I asked. "No, but you can look for it and if you find it she'll forgive you." My mom said. "Yeah!" I said and started looking for Ally's book.

I've been looking for Ally's book for about 20 minutes until I stumbled upon Ashley's room. "Hey Ash!" I said as I walked to Ashley's room to find her coloring. "Hey Ash have you seen a brown book?" I asked Ashley. "Yes..." Ashley answered. "Well, where is it?" I asked. "I'm coloring!" Ashley yelled. My eyes widened as I noticed Ashley was coloring all over Ally's book. "Ash no!" I yelled taking the book. "Ashley this is Ally's book where did you get it?" I asked Ashley she just sat there. "Well?" I asked and I noticed Ashley's eyes watering. "No Ash... Don't cry I-I'm sorry!" I said but it was too late. Ashley burst in tears. "What's wrong?" My mom asked coming up the stairs. "Shhh... Ash don't cry it's okay I'll get you another book!" I said looking for Ashley's coloring book. "Austin why is Ashley crying?" My mom asked walking into the room. "She was,coloring all over Ally's book so I took it away from her." I explained. "Okay, go give Ally her book and I'll take care of Ashley." My mom said and I nodded and walked over to my room. "Alls..." I said from the other side of ther door. "What?" Ally asked. "I-I found your book but it's not in the condition you left it in..." I said and the door flew open. "I'm sorry I overreacted!" Ally yelled hugging me. "Its okay." I said with a smile. "What happened to my book!" Ally yelled noticing her book. "Uh... Ashley colored all over it." I explained. "Ugh how did her get it!" Ally said. "Hey! Look at the bright side! Aubrey didn't steal it..." I said. "What do you mean Aubrey?" My mom asked from behind me. "Uhhh... Me gotta go to class..." I said awkwardly walking away.

**Ooh...What's gonna happen next. Review! And read on! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26: Austin Want's Out!

**Hey guys! I feel sorry for not updating yesterday so I'm updating twice today even tho it's late :) Well at least where I live. On to chapter 26!**

Ally's Pov

"Ally...What's going on?" Mimi asked. "Well... Aubrey has been stalking me and Austin for the past few days and she stole his phone." I explained. "Why didn't you guys tell us?" Mimi asked. "Well we told Mike so him and Austin went to the police station and told the police." I said. "But why didn't you tell em?" Mimi asked. "Because Austin didn't wanna worry you." I said. "Well, it's nice of him for caring but he should've told me specially Mike." Mimi said angrily. "Well, thanks for being honest now to scold Austin for not!" Mimi said walking downstairs.

I walked downstairs to find Mimi and Austin at the dinner table. "Austin! Sou should've told me!" Mimi yelled. "Mom I didn't wanna worry you!" Austin yelled. "Austin calm down!" I said. "Austin go to your room!" Mimi said pointing to the stairs. "I was only trying to protect you Mom." Austin yelled running upstairs. I walked into Austin's room. "Austin! What's wrong with you! This isn't like you!" I said. "It's just that she doesn't get it! I was only trying to protect her!" Austin said. "I get it but NEVER yell at your mom. You have to be thankful that you have her. I haven't seen mine in years and you treat her like some other person in your life!" I yelled. "Ally I-I'm sorry but it's just that every mom has her different ways sometimes I wish I could move out." Austin said. "We could move out but you got fired and we won't be able to handle the bills you parents are paying for our car imagine a house!" I said. "I know..." Austin said. "Well I'm going to sleep." Austin said laying down. "Austin, it's only 8:30 and you gotta take a shower." I said and Austin put on a huge smile. "No I'm not joining! There is now evidence of what you in the shower with me can do!" I said lifting my shirt exposing my tiny bump. "Fine but there's only 7 more months!" Austin said walking into the bathroom. 5 minutes later Austin walked out of the bathroom. "You see how short my showers are without you!" Austin said with a frown. "Yes and that's the way they're gonna stay until this baby pops out." I said. "Can we at least cuddle?" Austin asked. "Okay but that's all you're gonna get!" I said laying down next to him and cuddling to sleep.

**Wow Austin want's out of the Moon house. What will happen next! Review and read on! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27: Ally's Fourth Appointment

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Guys don't forget to give me some names for Austin and Ally's baby! Abbey1012 gave some wonderful names and I used one of her's because I liked it and because she was the only one that gave names ;) Whelp on to Chapter 27!**

Ally's Pov

__  
"Austin wake up!" I yelled shaking Austin. "What!" Austin yelled. "Whoa someone's in a bad mood." I said. "What do you want Ally?" Austin asked. "Well for starters I have an appointment!" I said messing with his hair. "What! I was supposed to stay with my dad to set up some cameras!" Austin said sitting up. "Well if you don't want to see your baby it's okay with me!" I said sarcastically. "I'm going don't worry, you can't drive and I'm gonna go to each and everyone of your appointments." Austin said rubbing my belly and walking into the bathroom. I walked downstairs to find Andrew and Ashley asleep in the living room. "I'll tell Austin to wake them." I said to myself. "Hey Alls whatcha making?" Austin asked. "I don't know." I said looking in the pantry. "Pancakes!?" Austin asked. "No, I'm not feeling like pancakes." I said and Austin gasped. "What?" I asked. "How could you not feel like eating pancakes?" Austin asked. "I don't know I feel like pickles and peanut butter" I said. "Ew! Alls that's not breakfast..." Austin said. "Oh my god!" I said. "What?" Austin asked reaching for the pancake mix. "I'm getting cravings!" I said with a smile. "Ew, my mom got cravings when she was pregnant with Ash and she ate chocolate with her oatmeal." Austin said. "Ew no, that's disgusting!" I said dipping a pickle in peanut butter. "Hey by the way, Andrew and Ashley are asleep in the living room." I said. "Your point being?" Austin asked. "Wake them up and take Ashley up to her room." I instructed. "Fine but watch my pancakes with you life!" Austin said seriously. "Okay! I promise to guard your pancakes!" I said. "...and?" Austin asked. "With my life." I said rolling my eyes playfully at him.

"I'm back!" Austin announced walking into the bathroom. "Eat up we gotta go in half an hour." I said handing Austin the pancakes. 15 minutes later Austin and I were ready to go. "Do we finally get to know the gender? Austin asked. "Nope next month." I said. "Aw, I was so excited I thought we finally got to know!" Austin whined. "Only one more month." I said happily. Austin and I were almost at the hospital when we heard his name on the radio. "On his way to parenthood at only 16 but you can never forget his first song!" The announcer said as Double Take came on. "Ah, those were the good days!" Austin said smiling at his first song. "Come on let's go!" I said opening the door and getting out of our car. "Ally do you think I could make my way to the top again?" Austin asked. "I-I don't know I guess we'd have to start at the bottom." I said. "Well I wanna get another song in the radio even if I have to start over!"Austin said enthusiastically. "Appointment for Ally Dawson" Austin said to the nurse at the front desk. "Ah, yes Ms. Dawson just in time." The nurse said. "In that room over there." The nurse said pointing towards the room. "Thanks!" Austin said and we made our way to the room. "Hello Ms. Dawson." Dr. Barns said. "Hi." I said with a smile. "Ms. Dawson you're 4 months right?" Dr. Barns asked and I nodded. Dr. Barns whispered something in my ear and I nodded happily when he stepped away from me. "What?" Austin asked. "Oh nothing..." I said. "Okay Ms. Dawsone brace yourself." Dr. Barns said before rubbing the cold cream on my stomach. "Well there it is!" Dr. Barns said as the baby appeared on the monitor. "Well, Ms. Dawson you're doing a great job." Dr. Barns said. "Hmmm..." Dr. Barns said noticing something. "What?" Austin asked worriedly. "You're having a girl!" Dr. Barns exclaimed. "What! But Ally you- What!" Austin yelled getting ip from his seat. "Austin settle down!" I said with a huge smile. "How can you tell?" Austin asked. "Well it depends on the position the baby is in and she is in the perfect position to tell the sex." Dr. Barns explained. "Wow, I'm gonna have a daughter." Austin said in disbelief. "Thank you so much Dr. Barns!" I said walking out of the room. "Ally we're gonna have a daughter!" Austin yelled. "Austij calm down!" I said laughing.

Austin and I arrived to his house to find his dad outside setting up cameras. "Hey dad! Come inside we got some news!" Austin said going through the front door. "Mom! We got some HUGE news!" Austin said excitedly. Mimi called on everybody else and we settled down around the couch. "Well what is it?" Abi asked. "Ally and I are having a daughter!" Austin exclaimed followed by screams from Abi and Mimi. "Hey Ash, you're gonna have a little brother and a little niece!" Austin said grabbing Ashley. "Wow!" Ashley said in disbelief. "Well in a couple months we're gonna have a 2 more family members here!" Momi said. "I can't wait!" Austin said hugging me. "Who's up for some pizza!" Austin said taking out his phone. "I am!" Ashley yelled repeatedly raising her hand and jumping. "Well I guess I'm getting pizza for Ashley and I." Austin said and everybody started mumbling about wanting pizza too.

**Yay! A girl! Give me some names guys! I didn't like the ending but I didn't know how to end it so I did my best. In case you're wondering yes you can tell a baby's gender at 4 months depending on it's position. That's what happened to my sister I decided to do it here. Well review and read on!**


	28. Chapter 28: Austin gets a Job

**Hey guys! Yay! I'm updating Austin and Ally Forver! Read my other story Life Doesn't Go as Planned according to the reviews it's really good ;) Well on to chapter 28!**

Ally's Pov

"Alls what are we gonna name the baby?" Austin asked. I don't know we just found out a couple days ago!" I answered. "I know, it's just that I'm so excited to be a dad only 5 more months!" Austin said excitedly. "Fine let's think of some names." I said and Austin instantly put on his thinking face. "Well, I was thinking Monica like my second name!" Austin said. "No... I was thinking about it starting with A but I can't think of any good ones." I said and Austin frowned. "I know! Let's think of stuff we like!" Austin exclaimed. "Yeah!" I said agreeing with Austin. "Okay so I like pancakes..." Austin said. "I like p-" I was cut off by Austin. "I know, pickles!" Austin said and I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "I like music..." Austin said. "Well, we both like music so why don't we name her something music related?" I suggested. "Yeah!" Austin said putting on his thinking face once again. "How about... Melody!" I exclaimed. "Yeah that's how we always come up witj new songs, you get a melody and then the kyrics start coming!" Austin said. "Well, is it settled?" I asked. "Yeah! Melody Moon!" Aistin said high-fiving me. "I like it but it sounds dull..." Austin said. "Yeah, we just need a second name to sauce it up!" I said and Austin put on his thinking face yet again making me laugh. "What?" Austin said questioning my laughter. "You're face!" I said inbetween laughs. "Is it really that funny?" He asked. "Yeah!" I said catching my breathe. "Wow... That explains so much..." Austin said staring into space. "Okay let's get serious." Austin said. "Hey! Why don't we let your mother choose?" I said. "Yeah! That'll save us a lot of thinking!" Austin said and I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

Austin's Pov

Ally and I finally names our beautiful babu girl. Now we need my mom to give her a second name. "Hey dad!" I said seeing my dad in the living room. "Come here son..." My dad said patting the seat next to him. "What?" I asked my dad. "Don't you think it's time to get a job?" My father asked. "Uhhh... I guess..." I said. "No I wan. a yes or a no not I guess..." My dad said strictly. "But dad-" My dad cut me off. "No buts! You're gonna be a dad so you have to act like one. You have to get a job, get a new phone and buy a house." My dad said standing up. "But dad things are okay just the way they are!" I complained. "No Austin! Your mother and I can't keep paying your bills!" My dad yelled. "Alright! I'll get a job!" I yelled standing up and walking towards my room. "Where are you going?" My dad asked. "To my room, where I can be in peace!" I yelled. "No you're going to get a job right now!" My dad yelled. "Why are you yelling at me I havn't done anything wrong!" I yelled. "You got a girl pregnant at 16 and you're saying you havn't done anything wrong!" My dad yelled and I was shocked by his words. "You know what! F*ck you!" I yelled storming out.

I went to the mall to get a job. I might hate him right now but I agree with him, it is time for me to get a job. I looked at the buletin board and saw the Melody Diner was hiring. "Well at least it involves singing." I said to myself walking towards the Melody Diner. "Hey, Mindy!" I said leaning on the counter. "What do you want!?" Mindy yelled. "Uh... I saw the help wated sign..." I said making her look up. "You're hired!" Mindy said as she laid eyes on me. "But-" i was was cut off by Mindy. " You worked here once and you were one of the best waiters we had I'm not gonna hesitate on re-hiring you!" Midy said. "Wow thanks!" I said as Mindy went to the back. "Here's you uniform!" Mindy said handing it to me. "Thanks! Oh by the way when do I start?" I asked. "Tomorrow at 9:00 am." Mindy said as I walked out. "Now to suprise Ally." I said to myself with a smile.

I got home to find Ally and my dad sitting on the couch. "Uh... Hey Alls!" I said ignoring my dad. "Hey, Austin." Ally said awkwardly. "I got something!" I said excitedly. "What?" Ally asked turning towards me. "I got a job!" I said taking out my uniform from behind my back. "Austin you didn't have to!" Ally said. "No Ally I had to, mom and dad can't keep paying our bills..." I said with a fake smile. "Well, I wanna get out too!" Ally said standing up. "No, your gonna stay here!" I said pushing Ally back on her seat. "Fine!" Ally said crossing her arms.

**Finally I updated thanks to Abbey1012 for reminding me I have another story. Well, Review and Read On! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29: Little Kicks

**Hey Guys! I'm updating for this story today! I'm a lil mad, only 2 of you reviewed on Life Doesn't Go As Planned. Well onto chapter 29!**

Austin's Pov

"Hey mom, I got a job at the Melody Diner!" I said happily. "Thats great, now you can pay for your car!" My mom said walking into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, mom, we Ally and I want you to give Melody a second name!" I said. "Well, I want it to be Alyssa." My mom said not a second after I asked her. "Wow mom, you didn't even think about it..." I said. "Well, she should be names after Ally, which should be here too..." My mom said walking away. "Ally!" I yelled across the house. "What?" Ally yelled back. "Where are you?" I yelled running up the stairs. "In your room!" Ally yelled. I walked in and saw her using my computer. "Hey, mom wants Melody's second name to be Alyssa." I said standong beside her. "Aw, no lets switch them Alyssa sound much cuter plus its starts with A!" Ally said happily. "Alyssa Melody Moon... I like it!" I said hugging Ally. "Yay!" Ally said happily. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Tweeter, turns out we have lots of support and some haters, but mostly support!" Ally said happily.

Ally's Pov

I was sitting on the computer when I felt something in my stomach. I ignored it and continued using my computer. After a couple minutes I felt it again. "What the heck..." I said to myself. I felt them once again and realized what it might be. "Austin!" I yelled and heard the shower curtains rip open. "What, whats wrong!" Austin yelled coming out of the bathroom in a towel and his hair full of conditioner. "I think the baby is trying to kick or something!" I said excitedly. "How do you know?" Austin asked. "I can feel like butterflies or something!" I said feeling my stomach. "Thats awesome!" Austin said crouching down and placing his hand on my stomach too. "Do you feel anything?" Austin asked expectantly. "Nope, go finish your shower." I said sending Austin off to the bathroom.

**So sorry guys! I gotta go to bed I got distracted to much... I'll update Soon!**


End file.
